The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
An ileostomy is a surgical procedure wherein the small intestine is attached to the abdominal wall. A stoma is created to provide a pathway for digestive waste to exit the body. After the ileostomy, the large intestine is bypassed. An ileostomy is used to treat many conditions, including bowel obstructions, cancer of the colon and/or rectum, colitis, Crohn's disease, congenital bowel defects, and injury to the intestinal tract. An ileostomy may be temporary in nature. A temporary ileostomy is performed in patients undergoing small bowel resection, patients with colorectal cancer, or where an ileoanal pouch anastomosis (IPAA) is created. There remains a need in the art for new devices and techniques for the creation of a temporary ileostomy.